Lazah Firearms Co.
Lazah Firearms Co. Founded in 2010 by Iraq Veteran Jonathan Redclin; his earliest works were the ATAPR creations, made a year before. As he claimed ownership, the ATAPR series is now produced by Lazah Firearms Co. Weapons Pistols ' THE ATP-25' main link:ATP-25 This pistol is built apon these words: "a weapon that can be owned by civilians and soldiers alike,". Now, we could have just built a 8-round single action, but where's the fun in that? Instead we made a semi-auto pistol, good for military and civilian use. The ATP-25 is short for Advanced Tactical Pistol -25 round magazine. Shown here is what you pick out of the box: pretty much just a barrel, a receiver, a grip and the action. Don't worry, though, it's interesting. It is semi-automatic, at 1200rpm (provided you can pull the trigger fast enough). IN THE BOX: ATP-25 5 25-round magazines Flashlight & Mount Red Dot Sight (batteries not included) Rail-mounted front sight Price: $1,800 Ammo Price: $200 Red Dot Sight Price: $750 (most expensive attachment) Assault Weapons THE ANNIVERSARY CARBINE: original link:The Anniversary This carbine is done every year, with 365 made (366 on leap years) It is fully automatic at 890 rpm. You are a very lucky person to get one, as only 7 go to each state evenly. The other 15 is spread randomly across one state. IN THE BOX: Anniversary Carbine Tactical Silencer 4 STANAG Clips Complimentary neon green tape User Manual Insurance Code Price: $5,700 Ammo Price: $650 Silencer Price: $900 (most expensive attachment) THE BP-C20 "BABY BULL" Main Link:BP-C20 "Baby Bull" The first bullpup weapon made by Lazah Firearms Co., the weapon was actually developed behind Johnathan's back. He was about to fire the 20+ co-workers who made it, but it was too good of a gun to throw away like that! IN THE BOX: BC-C20 3 20-round 7.62x45mm NATO magazines Complimentary Neon Green "L" sticker Foregrip User Manual Insurance Code Price: $4,800 Ammo Price: $700 Grip Price: $50 (most expensive attachment) Sniper Rifles THE AP-50 "WHITEOUT" "The idea for this gun actually came from a co-worker of mine who came back from a vacation in Alaska. She said 'There was a lot of snow. If a sniper would to have this idea I made up, the population would drop down 65%!' 30 minutes later, she sketched out the model. After a week, it was mass-produced, with 25k of them being bought a year. All credit for this rifle goes to Samantha Maxillae, you can thank her."-Johnathan Redclin Unlike conventional snipers, there is no lower railing for the bipod. Instead, it is attached by screws. The weapon itself is yet another .50 BMG sniper rifle. Unlike the ATAPR, it is only compatible with the .50 BMG ammo. It is semi-automatic, with a capped fire rate of 900rpm (if your fingers can pull the trigger repeatedly fast enough). If you want, you can literally just take off all the attachments, if you want though. IN THE BOX: AP-50 Whiteout Complimentary Philips Screwdriver Custom MZ 3-5x Scope & Upper Rail Mount 3 .50 BMG magazines User Manual Cleaning Kit Insurance Code Price: $7,800 Ammo Price: $900 Scope Cost: $1,100 (most expensive attachment) SMG'S THE SMG-PDW25 This weapon is, as the name suggests, is a PDW, or 'P'ersonal 'D'efense 'W'eapon. PDWs, as of 2015, are civilian legal (provived you have a gun liscense), and this one we made to step into new things. This weapon is a Sub-Machine Gun, generally set to 2 round burst, but with trusty select fire can be changed to fully automatic. The weapon is chambered in .40 cal, giving it not as much penetration power against lighter materials in default, but it is backwards-compatible (metophorically, not litterally) with 5.56x45mm NATO. As of yet, the weapon is not being sold in all areas. Prices vary in Wisconsin, Georgia, South Carolina, Virginia, Washington and California. ATAPR main link: ATAPR These weapons were made by Johnathan before he made Lazah Firearms Co. They range in prices from $2,750 to $10,000 each, with ammo ranging from $450 to $900. Johnathan claims ownership for them, and are now products of Lazah Firearms Co. Category:Company